Our Sexy Halloween
by Edna Mayor
Summary: John (dressed as the big bad wolf) chases Marlena (dressed as a sexy seductive version of Little Red Riding Hood) around the house. What will happen when he catches her? How will Halloween be for them this year?
1. Thinking Back and Deciding Our Costumes

Chapter 1 – Thinking Back and Deciding on Our Costumes

This year John and I have decided to dress up in corresponding costumes. We both love Halloween. I remember last year, when John was under house arrest and he forced me to go to the Halloween party at the Horton Square. It was very difficult for me to leave him that night, but not long after I arrived at the square he showed up. He almost got caught by E.J. He did, however, get caught by Abe. When we got home that night, we made the best, most passionate love that we had made since our return.

This Halloween will be so much different than last year. John is free and we can go out and celebrate like a normal couple. I am really looking forward to celebrating one of my favorite holidays with the love of my life. I know that when we get home, this Halloween will be even better than last year.

I have decided that I am going to be a Sexy Seductive version of Little Red Riding

Hood and John is going to be my Sexy, Big, Bad Wolf. OOOOOh I can't wait until Halloween, maybe we will try out our costumes a little bit early this year.


	2. Getting Dressed

Chapter 2 Getting Dressed

We have about 3 days before the Horton Square Halloween Party. John and I have decided to try our costumes on before then to make sure they fit. John puts his costume on first and man does he look sexy. I think we are going to have to keep his costume. Now it is my turn to try on my costume.

I walk out of the bathroom and John's mouth drops to the floor. I can tell he really likes it. After I walk around the room, modeling it for him, John gets that wildly, wicked gleam in his eye, that tell me the games are about to begin. I take off running out of the bedroom with John close behind. I run around the living room and straight back into the bedroom, where John catches me. When he finally catches me, he pulls me into the most passionate kiss I have had all day. Soon, we are both completely naked, lying in each other's arms, kissing like we never have before. John is on top of me kissing me from my head to my feet. Then he positions himself at my entrance and in one amazing thrust is completely inside of me. We make the most passionate love, we have made since the charges against John were dropped and he was freed. We made love until the sun came up.


	3. Horton Square Halloween Party

Chapter 3- Horton Square Halloween Party

It is the day of the Halloween Party and John and I have taken the day off of work to spend some time together before the party. I start to get to ready but every time I do John distracts me. Finally, I manage to get dressed and as I am putting on my makeup, John steps out of the bathroom and he looks amazing. It is surprising that we even make it out of the bedroom. We eventually make it to the party and everyone is shocked by our costumes.

Even Roman notices how great we look together. Deep down I know that he still loves me but it is over between us. Back when we first learned that Belle was John's baby and Roman found out about the affair I begged Roman not to leave and to try to work things out but he couldn't forgive me and left anyway. I have moved on with John (the true love of my life). John and I have been through so much and our love has survived it all. No matter how hard Stefano and Kristen tried to keep us apart we are still together, happy, and in love. I hope that someday Roman can get past the things that have happened in the past and find the kind of love that I have found with John and that he finds happiness.

John and I are having a blast, just being together with family and friends but we just can't wait for the party to end, so we can go home and just be alone. I love this man so much. He is my whole world and my life. I would do anything for him.


End file.
